


Nami's milk harem

by Imasuky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Play, Body Modification, F/F, Harems, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Milk, Mind Manipulation, bimbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 05:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19692070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: After gaining the power of the Milk Milk Fruit Namu decides to start building a harem of some of the lovely woman she's met during her time at sea.





	1. Chapter 1

Nami leaned back on the couch “Ah it’s great being able to take a break for once.” she said.

“Yes, though I do think that Hancock has a grudge against you, probably because you’ve been friends with him for so long.” Robin said, sitting on a chair across the room from her nakama, “She might be planning to assassinate you.” she said with a small laugh.

Nami flinched “Do you always have to make such morbid jokes?” she asked “I really don’t think she’d do something like that. I mean she let us come to Amazon Lily after all, they never let outsiders come here.”

“True, the boys all had to stay on the ship..other than Luffy...I do hope they don’t run out of food for the island.” Robin said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, he probably could actually eat a country’s entire supply of food,” Nami agreed.

It was around that time that there was a knock on the door to the room that the two were sharing.

Robin sprouted a pair of arms to open the door and a pair of pretty women walked in with trays of food and drinks.

“For you, our honored guests.” they said setting it all out on the low tables in the middle of the room. There was an impressive selection of dishes, from fish platters to exotic fruit salads, all of which looked great. Though the portions were about what Luffy would usually eat.

“Thanks, we really appreciate it,” Nami said with a genuine smile as she eyed the meal. She was actually pretty hungry and while it was probably not as good as Sanji’s, it still looked amazing.

The two servers bowed and left quickly.

“Do you think your drink might be poisoned?” Robin mused with a grin, taking a sip from the martini glass that had been placed on her side of the feast. A pleasant fruit mocktail, no alcohol as it was only lunchtime.

“Stop saying such creepy stuff,” Nami retorted, picking up the mug of what she thought was orange juice on her side of the table. She swallowed a large swig of the drink, but quickly found herself gagging on the sour taste, “Ughh...what was that!?” she asked, half spitting the rancid liquid to one side. She even dropped the mug, spilling the rest of the foul drink across the floor, not that she would want another taste.

As she finished clearing her throat, Nami’s eyes widened when she felt a sudden tightness in her chest. Looking down she could see that her breasts were rapidly expanding, enough to actually tear through her new blouse.

“Hey, I just bought thi-- AH!” Her instinctive complaint about her ruined top was cut short by the feel of cold air on her now exposed tits. Her nipples were visibly and painfully hard, poking out proudly from her still expanding chest and… They were beginning to leak!?

“Wha-- What is this?” Nami spluttered, now a little panicked as there was a sudden spurt of milk that actually arched across the table.

“Hmm, looks like I was right about her trying something,” Robin replied, having stood up to approach her friend. Her tone was serious now, leaning down to examine Nami’s leaking breasts, showing no sign that she noticed how furiously Nami was blushing, “Although, I have to say, this isn't what I would have expected.”

Nami’s blush only deepened under the other woman’s scrutiny, unable to form a proper response. Her breasts had grown nearly four cup sizes and were leaking so much that what was left of her shirt was almost transparent from the sheer amount of milk.

“Ahhghh...this is making a mess.” Nami whined, fighting through her embarrassment and grabbing two empty water glasses from the table. Placing them under her swollen tits to at least stop her milk from making a puddle, Nami turned her focus back to Robin who was now investigating the spilled drink and mug, “And what exactly did you not expect, Robin?”

“This drink was made from a Devil fruit,” Robin answered, holding the empty mug to her nose and inhaling.

“Whaaaat!?” Nami shouted, briefly lamenting what that meant before Robin continued.

“From the effects so far,” Robin looked at her companion sombrely, “my guess would be that it was the Milk Milk fruit.”

“But why..?” Nami asked, glancing down at her enhanced chest as it bounced a little, “Why would she do...this though?” She added, gesturing to her new assets.

“A non lethal way to take a jab at you I suppose.” Robin said “After all it’s not a harmful fruit...but it is rather embarrassing.” She commented as she couldn’t help but watch the glasses start to fill to the brim with milk.

Nami likewise noticed and quickly traded them out for new empty ones.

“Waah! I can't believe this is happening! I'll never be able to wear any of my clothes again! I paid good beri for those dresses!" Nami whined again “This sucks!”

"Now, now, we both know you love shopping, Nami-san. Furthermore, once you become accustomed to the power, I'm sure you will be able to control the amount."Robin reassured though she fought back a small chuckle.

"Oh, and that's so much better! So until then I'm just a leaky drinks fountain for a baby that doesn't exist! I can't take this!" Nami said just setting down the glasses that were already half filled.

She cupped her face in her hands, her arms sinking into her expanded tits a little making herself squirt more milk which only made her groan even more.

"Fufu~ Well, it's perfectly consumable for adults too." Robin said in an almost teasing tone.

"Whaaat!?" Nami said half jumping up and jiggling quite a bit as she did "Robiiin! Don't even joke about that! Wait, what are you--!?" she snapped as she watched in horror as Robin dipped a finger into one of the glasses full of her milk.

As she pulled her finger out, milk clinging to it Robin smiled.

"I believe I'm going to have a taste, Nami-san. Maybe it doesn't need to go to waste, hmm?" she asked slowly bringing it up to her mouth.

"Nooo..." Nami pleaded in embarrassment moving to cover her face, unable to watch. “Why would you do that?!” she whinedas she saw Robin slip her finger into her mouth.

Robin’s eyes began to glaze over a little as she mindlessly kept sucking on her finger, her face slipping a little into a loose and relaxed expression that was rather out of place on the usually serious woman.

More than a little alarmed by the change in expression, Nami waved her hand in front of her friend’s face, “Robin? ... Robin?"

Robin blinked a few times as she pulled her finger out of her mouth.

"Y-yes, Nami?" She answered trying to regain her composure, though she still had a relaxed look that was out of place on her. Nami thought it was rather cute.

"Heh, if it tastes so good, why not all of it? Haha--HUH!?" Nami teased, even if the situation was strange she still couldn’t help but make light of seeing her stern friend making an expression like that.

However, to her shock, Robin reached out and picked up one of the glasses and began to chug it. Nami could only watch on stupefied as Robin downed it as fast as Zoro would finish a bottle of sake.

Once she had finished it she placed it down and smiled back Nami. Robin's eyes were glazed over fully now, her blue irises glassy and distant. She had a wide blissful smile on her lips, making her look so innocent and cute… even vapid.

“R...Robin?” Nami asked, even more alarmed than before.

“Yes, Nami?” Robin asked back in a distant tone, she sounded like she wasn’t fully there.

“Are...are you ok?” Nami ventured, praying her friend was okay,“Did...did my..milk do this to you?” The redhead gave a worried look down at her still leaking tits.

“Yes, I'm okay, Nami,” Robin’s voice still sounded very spaced out, but that gave Nami the impression that she couldn't be lying.

“You said you knew about the Milk Milk fruit, right?” she asked, looking up at Robin again and trying to stay calm.”Did my milk do this to you?”

“I think...maybe.” Robin replied, her brow furrowing minutely as she appeared to struggle to recall the information.That struggle was short lived as the archaeologist’s face eased back into content smile, “It’s just so tasty and good, Nami...”

“It’s making me feel so warm and happy.” Robin said dreamilly, her eyes drifting over to the other glasses of milk on the table, “May I have more?” she asked blinking slowly.

The sight made something stir in Nami’s chest and her crotch. Something about it gave her a twinge that she had never really experienced before.

“S..sure.” Nami said kind of interested in seeing more of how she would react since she didn’t seem to be harmed or anything. After all Hancock may not like her but she probably wouldn’t do anything that would actually harm anyone in the crew.

Robin smiled sincerely.

“Thank you, Nami-san.” she said, picking up the other full glass and draining it just as fast as the first. She then finished the other two half glasses without hesitation..

As she drank each glass, Robin seemed to fall deeper and deeper into her hazy state. The older woman’s features and even her whole body relaxing in a way Nami had never seen her reserved crewmate do. The young navigator could feel more heat building in her crotch and her tits, the site of her happy friend igniting a fire within her. In turn, Nami felt her breasts swelling up again with more milk in response to her arousal, though it wasn’t leaking as much at the moment.

“Mmm,” Robin moaned contently, placing the last empty glass back on the table, that same dreamy look on her face “This feels… so nice.”

“D-do you want more?” Nami stuttered nervously, even though she could guess the other woman’s answer. She had just watched Robin go so far as to tip the glasses upside down and lick the rims to try and get even a single drop more, after all. It just seemed so weird that Robin would be enjoying this so much.

“Yes, I want more.” Robin said, nodding her head eagerly with wide, submissive eyes. Her voice was soft and small, like a child pleading for one more sip. It stabbed Nami in the heart with a pang of desire unlike any she had ever even thought she could feel.

“Well, how about straight from the source?” Nami asked biting her lip a little, offering up her soaked chest. It felt strange to be going this far, but damn it she wanted to! Robin just looked cute right now, and it was driving Nami wild.

“Really?” Robin asked with hitched breath, licking her lips subconsciously.

“So cute-- eh, well, “Nami stumbled over her words, before trying to rationalise the idea, trying to convince herself more than anything.“I figure that I might be able to learn to control it a bit..or at least empty out just a bit.”

“That sounds good.” Robin agreed, her glassy eyes lowering to Nami’s chest. Nami briefly wondered if her consent was just because Robin wanted to drink her milk rather than agreeing with the logic, but she couldn’t argue with how happy Robin looked right now

Nami pulled her ruined top off, sighing in relief as her swollen tits were freed completely from the overly tight confines of the ill fitting shirt.

“Ok…” Nami said, leaning back on the couch, and opened herself up to approach. She didn’t want to pressure Robin in her current state, even if she wanted this just as badly. “So, start however you want.”

Robin walked over to the couch and half laid down so that the couch could support her as she took a moment to just cup Nami’s right breast with both hands. Taking a breath, she wrapped her lips around the erect nipple that now stuck out a bit longer than it had before.

Sucking gently and rolling her tongue along the sensitive nub, it wasn’t long before a literal gush of milk rewarded Robin’s efforts. It flooded her mouth so completely that milk began leaking from the corners of her mouth.

Robin gulped loudly, swallowing down as much as she could before continuing to suckle more slowly to manage the rate of flow. She settled into a rhythm, her mind floating in a milk flavoured cloud.

Nami meanwhile was desperately fighting back the urge to moan in her arousal. Every time Robin sucked, Nami felt a powerful surge of pleasure. She was no stranger to mastbauting, but this was several hundred times more pleasurable than playing with herself had ever been. It didn’t even come close to this.

Robin let out a soft moan of her own, switching breasts so her friend wasn’t left lopsided. However, Nami could tell it wasn’t a sexual noise. Robin was content, enjoying her meal in complete. (Fuck!, She’s so damn cut--Oh, god!)

Nami’s breathing hitched a little. The sight of her beautiful friend feeding from her body was exciting, she could feel herself approaching verge of cumming already. Closing her eyes, Nami waited for her climax with electric anticipation, and then...

Robin stopped sucking. Her supple lips letting go of Nami’s throbbing nipple just seconds before the redhead had the chance to actually get off.

“Why...why did you stop?” Nami asked, panting in a mixture of concern, disappointment and frustrations.

“I-I think I’m full.” Robin answered, worried she had upset Nami, “I want to keep going, but I… I don’t think I can handle any more, Nami.” Looking down her nakama’s body, Nami could see that Robin’s belly was indeed a little bigger. Nami’s pent up arousal dissipated almost immediately and she blushed in embarrassment at the thought of causing Robin discomfort.

“Oh, that’s alright, Robin,” Nami reassured, stroking Robin’s hair, relief washing over her when Robin smiled back albeit a bit sadly. “It definitely helped lighten the load, though it seems there’s plenty left,” She joked with a sigh as Robin say up fully next to her on the couch, hands in her lap. Nami’s teats still leaking milk all the while. 

“I’m going to go take a bath,” she announced with an awkward smile, standing up and covering her tits with an arm in a vain attempt to stop the milk. Robin’s eyes followed her with an innocent stare. “Maybe I’ll try and figure out how to stem the flow a bit...and see if any of my clothes still fit.” Nami added, “Though I might wait till I stop leaking.”

“I’ll... digest.” Robin nodded, clearly disappointed to be left alone.

Resisting the idea of hugging the glassy eyed woman, Nami made her way to the room’s ensuite bathroom. It was just a little bit bigger than the one they had on the Sunny, though it was all made of stone.

Stripping down, Nami realized that her panties were pretty soaked as well, and it was with milk.

“Oh, come on!” Nami groaned, another piece of expensive clothing lost to Hancock’s prank. Out of curiosity more than anything else, she reached down and gathered some of what should have been her arousal… It was milk. Curiosity getting the better of her, Nami licked the milk off her finger and her eyes widened in surprise. It was sweet and delicious, without a doubt the best milk she had ever tasted.

Sighing in defeat, she decided to try her breasts milk as well. Her morbid curious still not abated.

Cupping her own breasts for a few moments, she felt the heft of them. They were far heavier than they were before. Running her fingers over the soft mounds, she pinched her nipples and instantly a fresh spurt milk sprayed against the wall on the other side of the room. 

“Oh, fuuuuck!” Nami knees trembled under her. The jolt of pleasure that had shot through her from that last squirt had reignited her arousal from Robin’s suckling and pushed her straight over the edge to climax. A thick gush of milk sprayed from her pussy as well, enough to easily fill a mug. She could only assume that just like her tits were now overflowing so was her pussy.

Looking at the puddle of milk at her feet she was starting to feel a little less awful about this power. It would be difficult for sure, but she couldn’t deny that the way Robin had reacted had been rather enjoyable.

Not just the blank and obedient nature, but just how happy she had seemed to be. It was a mix of emotions, some lustful others more...maternal was the only word Nami could think of.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the time she started to scrub down a bit, still leaking milk the whole time. Thankfully the floor had a drain to let plenty of it go down and out.

Once she was ready she got into the tub, letting her body relax in the warm water, her breasts still above the surface. Only for her breasts to release even more milk, enough to start turning the water white as it dribbled into the water.

“Well they say milk baths are good for the skin.” Nami mused, trying to find some kind of positive to this whole ordeal. She just dipped her breasts under the water and felt the flow of milk stop, she also really felt the weakness in her body now.

Sitting in the water for a bit she just debated what to do with this power. Figuring that the best thing to do was to just talk with Robin for now.

Getting out of the now milky bathwater, Nami didn’t bother putting on any clothing just yet. Instead wrapping the towel around herself, she walked out to find that Robin was still sitting on the couch, but her usual confident and calm demeanour had returned… Although, Nami felt something might still be different about her friend.

“So, it seems the effects are only temporary.” Robin said with one of her usual chuckles, her smile beaming and genuine, “Although, I don’t think I would have been unhappy if it was permanent.” 

Nami blushed as she sat down. She knew what was different now, Robin was being openly joyful with her. Not that she wasn’t happy before, but this energy was unreserved, youthful almost.

“Wh..what do you mean by that?” she asked, her heart rate picking up a bit with excitement.

“I mean that I’ve never felt so...content in my life.” Robin said, “It gave me a feeling almost like..I was a child again.” The older woman looked to Nami with tears in her eyes, sad memories battling with her cheery present, “Only one that was loved, like I was in a mother’s embrace.”

Hearing that made Nami’s heart skip a bit and her nipples stiffen. The flow of milk increased too, starting soak through the towel and dribble onto her bare thighs.

She couldn’t help but notice Robin’s eyes move down to those droplets, the older woman subtly licking her lips.

“You think that’s another aspect of the Milk Milk Fruit?” Nami asked as she felt her pussy starting to leak a little. She could actually smell the milk in the air, rich and sweet.

“Perhaps,” Robin replied, her body language shifting as she clearly nervous about what she was going to say next, “But either way… Nami, I want to ask something of you. Something very personal.”

“O-of course, Robin,” Nami said in her best comforting tone, her heartbeat was thunderous in her ears. “We’re nakama, you can ask me anything.”

“In my, shall we say, dazed state, I could tell that you enjoyed my feeding from you,” Nami’s heart froze as she feared that her friend was about to reject her for having been sexually aroused by their play.

“Y-yes, I did…” Nami felt she had to be honest now more than ever.

“I did too, even more now that I am fully aware of it…” Robin admitted, and Nami let herself breath again, “Would… would you like to be my mommy?” The raven haired beauty asked bashfully, turning her gaze down with a blush on her cheeks “It’s secretly been something of a fantasy for me for a very long time… To be a mommy’s girl.”

Nami took a deep breath as she debated internally how to respond.

It was impossible to deny the appeal, Robin was without any doubt very attractive and she was very close to her. Furthermore, she could not say that on some level the idea of playing mother, but with some underlaying sexuailty hadn’t crossed her mind before, until tonight that is.

“Al...alright.” Nami said feeling her heart pounding as she tried to calm herself down a little. Her milk actually seeming to slow down a bit, not leaking anywhere near as much as it had been just moments ago.

“Huh?” Nami asked looking down at her chest.

“I think the shift in your mental state might have helped you get it under better control.” Robin mused.

“Yeah..seems that way.” Nami agreed “So anyways how...should we start?” she asked not sure just how to begin acting like a mommy for a woman nearly ten years older than her.

“Well for now how about we just go to bed...Mommy.” Robin said blushing just a little as she said the word.

Nami once more felt her heart jump and her tits swelled just a little, enough to pop the towel loose.

“Seems that it’ll take a bit to fully master.” Robin said.

“Yeah…” Nami agreed “So before bed...how about another drink so that they can go down a bit?”

“That sounds like a very good idea.” Robin agreed quickly as she joined Nami on the couch.

“Thank you...Mommy.” Robin said sounding more comfortable saying it now.

“Good girl.”Nami said stroking the back of Robin’s head as she guided her to her breasts. 

Robin latched on and began to suckle, the flow of milk was much slower and steady now. 

“I think I have a better understanding of it now.” Nami said as closed her eyes and just focused on the feeling of her milk flowing out. As she focused on it she could feel things shifting her breasts, it was growing warmer.

Focusing on that even more she could actually sense the milk entering Robin’s body. And she knew that she could alter the milk she was making to have some other effects on the woman. She wasn’t sure just what kind of changes she could do and didn’t want to test them on her like this.

Instead she just focused on controlling the flow.

As she got a better feel for it she could also feel how much her pussy was leaking, it was enough that it was soaking into the couch and the back of Robin’s shirt. Though she didn’t seem to mind any as she kept nursing.

After a bit Nami could feel the weight in her chest easing off, in fact it was feeling lighter than before the fruit.

Robin let go.

“Nami-san..that’s a bit of a surprise.” she said.

Looking down Nami could see that her one tit had actually shrunk down, it was about half a cup smaller than her original size.

“Oh this just keeps getting better and better.” Nami muttered to herself, but Robin heard her clearly.

“I’m sorry, Nami-san…” Robin said looking down as if she were feeling guilty.

“Ah...it’s not your fault.” Nami said feeling a bit bad for the tone she had used, “You didn’t do anything wrong at all,” she reassured hugging her faux daughter, “But it’s Mommy now, not Nami-san, okay?” She added with a playful smile

Robin smiled in return, her relief evident in her glassy eyes. A feeling of fulfillment settled in Nami’s chest, it was as though having Robin drink so much of her milk was bringing them closer emotionally.

“As for my boob shrinking it’s just this fruit...so strange” Nami assured “If you are still thirsty you can drink some more from the other.” she offered.

“Yes please.” Robin said happily and moved to the other tit sucking eagerly.

Nami gasped, the pleasure of it all was getting far too much to stand it any longer.

“R..Robin...do..do you want to have Mommy make you feel even better?” she asked.

Robin reluctantly let go of Nami’s tit for a moment.

“Yes Na-mommy, I would.” she said correcting herself mid sentence.

(That is...the best!) Nami thought to herself almost tempted to tell Robin to just call her that all the time but decided not to.

“Alright...Mommy will make you feel really good and you can do the same.” Nami said “Use your Devil Fruit to do the same back to me.” 

As she said that Nami slipped her hand into Robin’s skirt, she found that her panties were already pretty soaked. Rubbing a little she saw Robin’s eyes flutter in pleasure as she started sucking harder. The small whimpers she made tickled Nami’s nipple a little.

It took a few moments but soon enough Nami felt fingers gently stroking along the outside of her pussy, Robin had done just as she had been told to and had sprouted an exact copy of her hand out of the couch cushion and was using it to copy all of Nami’s motions against her own pussy.

It said a lot about how talented Robin really was to be able to matian this much control over her motor skills even while half dazed and pleasured.

Wanting to test her milk a little bit more Nami focused on it while still teasing her nakama turned daughter’s pussy who was returning it just as well.

Focusing on her breasts she thought for just a moment about what she wanted, she wanted Robin to feel better, she also wanted her to be even more childlike. The contrast of her behavior and her usual nature was just too alluring and with her mature looks it was even more arousing in a strange sort of way.

Nami felt a subtle shift in the flow of milk, it was changing. Just how she couldn’t be sure at the moment but Robin seemed to enjoy it as she kept nursing and her fingers on Nami’s pussy were picking up speed and numbers, she had sprouted another set of hands from Nami’s inner thighs and was teasing her pussy from three sides at once.

“Ah, good girl..Mommy is very proud of you.” Nami said panting as she started to focus on Robin’s clit more and making her milk even heavier with pleasure.

Robin began to squirm as she was nearing the edge of orgasm. But the look in her eyes made it clear she wanted permission before she came.

“Go..go ahead.” Nami said “Let it out.” she said leaning her head back as she hit the peak herself.

She felt Robin’s entire body go rigid as she came hard sucking and moaning.

Nami felt both her tits and pussy gushing milk soaking Robin and the couch.

As Robin let go Nami felt her breast deflate to match the other.

Just laying back and breathing a little she looked down and saw that Robin was soaked in milk and smiling blankly. She looked so content and blank that it was almost enough to make Nami horny again but she knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea to do anymore for the moment, after all it was so messy already.

And she could tell that Robin was too far out of it to push anymore at the moment.

“Looks like you got quite messy.” Nami said as she helped Robin sit up.

“Yes Mommy...I’m very messyt.” she said looking down at herself, she shirt was soaked through making her own decently sized chest pretty visible which was tempting but Nami again pushed that aside.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Nami said.

“Alright Mommy.” Robin said getting up as her nakamama led her to the bathroom.

Since Nami was already naked all she was already ready.

Robin asked for help, though she didn’t really need it. She just wanted to play more.

As her shirt and bra came of Nami couldn’t help but lick her own lips at the sight of her own milk dripping down her adopted daughter’s breasts, her nipples hard and proud.

But she once more pushed that aside and helped Robin out of her skirt and panites that were soaked trough with fem cum.

Nami couldn’t help but take them and sniff deeply. Robin’s scent was musky and sweet, enough to make Nami’s tits swell back up to their default size.

“Yay your boobies are back.” Robin clapped.

‘Yeah glad to have them normal again.” Namu said smiling, she had to admit that having them just the way they always were was probably the best. Though being able to change them at will would actually be very useful when it came to shopping for new clothes.

It would open up plenty more possibilities.

But that didn’t matter in the moment.

“Now then let’s get you cleaned up.” Nami said getting some water and soap she began to help Robin scrub down. As she did she started humming, it was the same tune that Bell-mère would hum to her when giving her a bath as a child.

It had been a very long time since she had thought of it and as she hummed she started to feel tears run down her face.

Soon she just wrapped her arms around Robin as she held back some sobs.

“What’s wrong Mommy?” Robin asked softly.

“Just...just some old memories.” Nami said “About my mother..I never told you have I?” she asked.

Robin shook her head “No.”

“Well let me tell you, she was a great woman.” Nami said as she began to recount the events as she helped wash Robin off and get into the bath together. They just soaked together as she went over how it was that she had first met Luffy and eventually joined his crew.

The whole time Robin was fascinated by it.

By the end she was just hugging Nami.

“He really has done a lot of amazing things.” Robin said.

“Yeah...Luffy might be an idiot but we all owe him a lot. For one thing if not for his antics we wouldn’t have ever met.” Nami said “Anyways I think we’ve been in the water long enough.” 

With that they got out and dried off.

By now it was late enough that going to bed seemed like a good idea.

“I don’t want to sleep by myself.” Robin said “Can I sleep with you Mommy?” she asked putting her finger to her mouth in an innocent way that ended up being unintentionally erotic.

“Yeah.” Nami said “you..you can.” 

“Yay!’ Robin cheered jumping a little and clapping, her own ample chest bouncing as she did.

Nami could feel some milk starting to trickle down her legs but she shook her head, she wanted to just go to bed for now.

Heading her room the two got into bed together.

“Goodnight mommy.” .Robin said hugging close.

“Goodnight Robin.” Nami replied as he kissed Robin’s forehead.

Nami once more began to hum an old lullaby and stroking the back of her head, running her fingers through her daughter’s long silky black hair.

Robin nestled between Nami’s breasts lightly sucking again even as she started to drift away to sleep. Something that Nami helped along by focusing on the feeling, she could alter it to so that it just made Robin sleepy rather than putting her into a trance.

Once Robin stopped suckiling all together and fully asleep Nami stopped humming and looked out the window. She smiled, it as a pure genuine smile.

While she might have been unhappy about her new power but was over that and was now actually rather grateful for it.

Though some part of her wanted to get back at Hancock for this.

“I’m going to get back at Hancock for this somehow.” Nami muttered. 

Just closing her eyes she let herself go to sleep thinking about how much fun it would be to have some revenge on the Pirate Empress.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Nami woke up with a yawn and stretch.

“Ah..this bed was so nice wasn’t it Robin?” she asked looking down to find the bed empty.

It was a little odd to not see her new daughter/lover?

She was still a bit unsure just what to actually call her in general. But she figured that Robin must have woken up early and went out on her own. 

She shouldn’t be fully out of it still, after all the effects had worn off before so they should have faded overnight.

Getting up and finding an outfit she didn’t care about too much Nami dressed. She chose one that wasn’t worth too much just in case she ended up leaking any.

Sitting down to eat a bit of the leftovers that were still just as good as they were the night before Nami wondered just what to do for the day, she had been wanting to explore the island a little. Amazon Lily would probably have some shops, after all the women she had seen so far all had some really great outfits.

“Mommy.” Robin’s voice said from the couch where she had been sitting last night.

Turning to look Nami saw just Robin’s torso from the waist up sprouting out of it, she was dressed as normal, this was her usual trick for talking long distance without a Den-Den Mushi.

“Yes?” Nami asked noting that Robin was still calling her Mommy and her eyes even projected like this still had a slightly glassy look to them.

“I think I might have done something bad,” she said “I hope you aren’t mad.” she was pouting like a young girl and wringing her hands nervously. 

Nami frowned in confusion.

“What did you do?” she asked finding her behavior rather cute “And why are you still like that?” she asked.

“Both will be easier if you come to Hancock’s room.” Robin said with a smile.

“Alright.” Nami said feeling a little worried about Robin right now, what had she done, why was she still acting like that, and what she was doing in Hancock’s room.

Making her way there was easy with no interference.

Entering she was right away greeted by the sight of Robin standing next to the large bed and a fully nude Boa Hancock pinned down with half a dozen of Robin’s hands holding her down.

Arms, legs, mouth, even her eyes were covered.

“Ah..so that’s what you did.” Nami said.

Looking around a bit she spotted Hancock’s snake, Salome was sound asleep and rather full looking, she must have had a very large meal and was sleeping it off.

Robin looked down “Are you mad?” she asked.

“Not mad...but a bit confused.” Nami said ignoring as Hancock struggled only to have more hands sprout up and pin her more.

“Also..why are you still...like this?” She asked.

“I could go back to normal,but I don't wanna change back yet, Mommy. I know I have to soon, but... I really wanna play with you play more.” Robin answered with a smile.

“Ok..so long as it’s not permanent.” Nami said “I do like this a lot but I’d miss seeing the usual Robin.” she admitted as she approached.

“Now..I guess you did this so I could get even with her?” Nami asked.

“Yes, Mommy.” Robin answered.

“Before that I want you to go back to normal..just to be sure.” she said.

Robin nodded closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

As she opened her eyes they were clear and bright like normal.

“Is that better, Nami-san?” Robin asked “Or were you worried that I’d be stuck like that?”

“Because I think that it’d be a little fun.”

Nami nodded “Yeah you are back to normal alright.” she said.

Walking over to Hancock she sat down “Uncover her eyes.” Nami said.

Robin nodded and removed those hands.

Hancock glared up at Nami.

“You really have no one to blame but yourself.” Nami said looking down at Hancock as she started to pull off her shirt “So I want to show you just what this Milk Milk Fruit can really do.” she slipped out of her skirt and panties as well.

“Now Robin I want to try a little something, strip down and come over here for a drink.” Nami said.

Robin smiled “This sounds like fun.” She said stripping and getting onto the bed.

“Now watch closely Hancock...I think I might just do something similar to you.” she said as she guided Robin’s lips to one of her nipples.

“Why don’t you tease her while we do this?” Nami suggested.

Robin made a small noise of agreement.

Two more sets of hands popped up and pulled open Hancock’s top and right away went to teasing her nipples and the other started playing with her pussy.

Nami began to focus on the flow of her milk changing its effects slightly.

“Robin from now on I want you to only act like my daughter when I, and only I, call you a good girl. Whenever you hear me say that you’ll slip back into being my sweet daughter.” Nami said “When I say Playtime is over you’ll go back to normal.”

As she spoke she focused on the milk making it shift slightly so as to make it work. It seemed easier now, the ability was coming naturally 

After letting Robin drink a bit more and ensure the effects had fully taken hold.

“That’s enough for the moment.” Nami said as Robin let go.

“Good Girl.” Nami said and Robin’s eyes opened with that same glassy blankness as before.

“Yes Mommy.” Robin said with a smile.

“Now then Hancock as for you...I think I have something a bit different in mind for you.” Nami said focusing her milk and changing it more. It was an idea she’d had already but hadn’t wanted to use on Robin.

“Oh what is it Mommy?” Robin asked.

“She’s so crazy for Luffy, why not make her a bit more...girly?” Nami suggested “Uncover her mouth.” Nami said pinching her nipple and getting a dribble of milk.

As soon as Robin’s hand was moved Nami shoved her nipple into Hancock’s mouth and began to massage her breasts making her milk flow more easily.

Hancock at first was glaring and refusing to swallow just letting the milk flow down the sides of her mouth.

“I think she’s a bit worried because she was once a slave of the World Nobles.” Robin said.

Nami blinked in shock “What..how do you know that?”

“I was curious so I peeked on her the other night and saw the brand. Mommy..was that bad?” Robin asked.

“It’s fine.” Nami said to her daughter reassuringly.

“And don’t worry Hancock...I won’t take away your freedom. You’ll still be doing whatever you want. I’m just going to make you more open and excited.” she explained.

“Look how much Robin enjoys it...and you are the one who gave me this power.” she said.

Hancock glared for a few moments longer but soon she was left with no choice but to start gulping down mouthfuls of milk.

With each gulp her glare softened as her eyes glazed over, that wasn’t the only change. Her hair started to lighten starting at the roots, moving up and along. From deep black to a platinum blonde.

Her own breasts started to swell up a bit, not as dramatically as Nami’s had. Only about half a cup, though she didn’t start to lactate her nipples grew hard and stiff.

The more she drank the more glazed her eyes grew, going a bit dim.

“You can let her go but don’t stop teasing her.” Nami told Robin.

“Yes Mommy.” she said retracting all the arms other than the ones on her tits and pussy.

Nami pulled away still dribbling milk.

“How do you feel?” Nami asked.

Hancock blinked slowly and giggled.  
“I feel super duper good!” she said “My big tits feel so hot and my pussy is really wet!” she declared. Though there was some small spark in her eyes of anger.

“What did you do to her Mommy?” Robin asked blinking as she looked down at the transformed Pirate Empress.

“I just lowered her inhibitions and limited her ability to think properly.” Nami explained “"She'll remember everything later when she's back to her old insecure, jealous self, but right now all she cares about are sex, looking good and making Luffy happy. Right, Hebihime-bimbo?

“Now then Hancock before I send you out to make a fool of yourself...I’m pretty horny.” she said “And I’m sure you are too aren’t you Robin-chan?” she asked adding that this time, even though that was usually Sanji’s thing it just felt too right to not use.

“Yes Mommy..Robin’s special place is really ..wet..” she said blushing as though she was saying something naughty.

“Hancock you want to do something that would really impress Luffy?” Nami asked in a leading tone, she wanted to get as much fun as she could out of the bimbo queen.

"Yeah, anything for my hunky Luffy!" Hancock answered eagerly nodding. 

"Uh-huh, well you know what would make Luffy really happy? Helping his precious nakama feel good, and my sweet dear Robin-chan looks so horny right now. So how about you lick her cute little pussy for me?" Nami suggested.

“Oh that sounds like a great idea!” Hancock said “Luffy-sama loves talking about his nakama so helping would definitely make him happy!”

“You heard her Robin-chan.” Nami said “Go ahead and press you cute cunt right onto her face.” 

Robin nodded and moved to do just that, plopping down on Hancock’s face.

Nami stood up.

“Do you want to drink some more of mommy’s milk?” Nami asked Robin.

“Yes Mommy.” she said.

Nami spread her pussy lips, showing that she was dripping with milk.

Robin leaned forward burying her face in her mother’s quim and started lapping away the milk that was leaking from her in arousal.

“Robin-chan...just to..ah..just to be nice..why don’t you lick Hebihime-bimbo’s pussy too.” Nami said.

Robin gave a muffled response as she created a copy of her torso right between Hancock’s legs, she leaned in and started to lick her as well. She also slipped her fingers into her pussy fingering her as at the same time.

“Do more for me too.” Nami as she began to breath a bit faster in her pleasured state. Both Robin’s made the noise of agreement as she added her fingers to Nami’s pussy the same as she was doing to Hancock.

She then sprouted arms from Nami’s back and started to fondle her breasts, teasing her nipples so that the milk would shower down onto her, it ran down Robin’s body and into Hancock’s mouth along with Robin’s own cum.

Knowing that Hancock was being forced to drink down both like this filled Nami with a smug satisfaction. She was mostly over her grudge against the woman but it was still good to punish her.

Besides she’d soon enough learn to enjoy it, as well as the fact that while Nami did care about Luffy a great deal she knew that he’d never have the same kind of interest in Hancock that the Shichibukai.

And as beautiful as Hancock was it was frankly a waste to have her fruitlessly chase after a man who’d never return the same kind of feelings. This way all three could satisfy their lust, in time Hancock would probably even learn to love Nami in a way that Robin did now, though not as a mommy.

It was only now that Nami really began to think about how many lovely women she had met in her journey. She could probably make a good harem, a whole family of lovers. 

That was an idea to discuss with Robin later when her mind was clear.

Robin’s fingers hit a very sensitive spot and Nami came, her pussy and tits both overflowing filling Robin’s mouth and coating her face.

The rest ran down her body and coated Boa Hancock’s face and tits as well.

Robin moaned in pleasure as she came as well, half from Hancock’s licking and the taste and feeling of all of her mother’s milk in her mouth and all over her face.

Hancock likewise began to moan and shudder under Robin as she came herself.

Once the pleasure died down a bit Nami stepped back.

“Alright Robin get off of her.” Nami said.

She did just that.

“She did a good job Mommy..you should try it.” Robin said as she started to use her fingers to scrape milk off of her body and lick it up herself.

“I think I will.” Nami said as she sat down on Hancock’s face.

“Start licking me now.” she said wiggling her hips and pressing her still milk sopping cunt into the face of the Pirate Empress turned slutty bimbo.

Hancock started doing it right away with just that prompting.

“Robin lay down and press your pussy against hers.” Nami said.

“Yes Mommy.” Robin said laying down and taking just the position that she was ordered to.

Once she was in place Nami leaned down and started to lick Hancock's clit, down the length of her pussy up the length of Robin’s and to her clit.

Back and forth between them.

“Ah...mommy...that..that feels so good.” Robin moaned as she shook a little rubbing herself against Hancock’s pussy in the process making both of them feel better.

The feeling of Hancock moaning into her pussy made Nami nearly cum, she was still very sensitive.

She focused a little altering the milk from her pussy, making it so that Hancock would be even hornier. She’d be walking around the island all but dripping wet and desperate to have everyone know just how desperate she was.

The embarrassment she’d feel from that feed into her arousal making her even wetter. She’d be leaving a trail of pussy juice everywhere she’d go.

Thinking of that brought Nami right to the brink of cumming.

But she wasn’t quite there.

“Robin-chan...mommy needs a little...little push to cu..cum.” Nami panted as she kept up her licking. “Just..just do whatever you..whatever you can think of.” she gasped out between moans as she got closer to the edge of orgasm.

“Alright Mommy.” Robin said as she made hands appear out of the bed, once more adding a few to Nami’s pussy along with Hancock’s tongue, her other fingers began to tease and poke at Nami’s asshole. 

The redhead gasped in surprise at the feeling, she’d never tried any kind of anal play before so this was a bit of a shock and what was even more shocking was how much she actually liked it.

“Ah..ke..keeping doing that!” Nami said as she moved up to just suck on Robin’s clit alone, Hancock would just have wait Nami’s beloved daughter came first and would cum first as well.

Robin’s fingers slipped fully into Nami’s asshole. The jolt of shocked pleasure was enough to make Nami cum instantly. 

She soaked Hancock’s face in milk and her belly as well as her tits gushed as well. Her moaning was enough to set Robin off as well.

Hancock was moaning and writhing but an idea clicked for Nami.

She got off of her as Robin removed her extra arms.

“Stop rubbing her.” Nami said “Hancock you aren’t allowed to cum until sundown.”

Hancock blinked a few times, just to ensure that it took hold Nami grabbed the woman and pulled her into her tits forcing her to drink another mouthful of milk.

Once she let go Hancock nodded.

“Yes Nami.” she said.

“Call me Mistress from now on, but only in private.” Nami said.

“Understood Mistress.” Hancock said.

“Now go put on the most revealing outfit you have and some slutty make up and go out around town.” Nami ordered “Find at least one girl to bring back to me, one who you think would enjoy being a milk drunk playmate for my daughter.”

Robin giggled “Can I have a little sister?” she asked hugging Nami.

“Yes, you heard her.” Nami said “Find her a cute little sister.”

Hancock saluted “Will do.” she said.

“But first Robin, lick all the milk off her, then Hancock take a bath.” Nami said.

With that the two followed those orders.

Once she was clean Hancock put on the outfit that showed the most skin, it was a black dress with a wide opening in the chest that showed the very edge of her areolas, the front went down to the point that stopped just an inch away from showing her Venus mound.

The dress itself ran so high that her inner thighs were fully on display as was the bottom of her ass cheeks.

As for makeup she put on a fair bit more mascara and eyeliner than normal, she also had some bright red lipstick.

With that she headed out taking Salome with her who seemed obvious to anything wrong.

Once she was gone Nami pulled Robin in close to lay together.

“I’ll have you back to normal in a bit so we can talk but for now let’s just enjoy this.” Nami said.

“I like that idea Mommy.” Robin said just snuggling up close.


End file.
